Shake it up Turn it up
by Meredith Diamond
Summary: The power was out. CeCe was surprise when she knew the news. Deuce had a little trouble handing it... he kept forgeting the power was out... As for Tinka she was having the bad week...


-Shake it up (Turn it up)-

"Hey CeCe, Rocky are you ready for the big show?" asked Harry

"I'm sure am" answered CeCe

"What do you think of course I am" answered Rocky

"Hey Harry, where is my costume?" asked Tinka

CeCe and Rocky started to luagh because Tinka was a mess, her hair have blue make up powder on it.

"What are you fools laughing at" asked Tinka

"Tinka, what happen to you?" said Gary

"Well..." said Tinka

**Flashback**

I was in my dressing room, trying to put on make up and instead i forgot today was the big show, so I hurried and put my make up on. I saw on my clock I only did like 10 minutes left and I was rushing and I was holding my blue eyeshadow and I tripped over my floor of clothes and my eyeshadow fell on me. Then I came here.

**Flashback ends**

CeCe and Rocky continue to laugh

"Here is your costume and hurry and change it we only have 5 minutes left before the big show starts!" said Gary

"Thanks, Gary" said Tinka

Tinka went off to her dressing room

"Hey Gary, have to seen my sister" asked Gunther

"She is in her dressing room" answered Gary

"Ugh... I'm here" said Tinka

"Tinka, there's something on your hair" said Gunther

"Oh, I know, it's eyeshadow" said Tinka

"How did it get on your hair" asked Gunther

"It's a long story" said Rocky

"Hey guys, the show is about to start let's go" said CeCe

They started the shows and it finish after 1 hour

**At night **

Rocky climb in from CeCe's living room window

"Hey CeCe, what are you doing?" asked Rocky

"Watching the big show" answered CeCe

"Cool" said Rocky

"Have you guys seen my car?" asked Flynn

"You have a car?" asked CeCe

"No, duh, a remote control car of course" answered Flynn

"Well Flynn we didn't see it" said Rocky

Flynn walked off

"Well, I did and I accidentally throw it in the garbage" said CeCe

"I don't think you should tell Flynn" said Rocky

"I won't" said CeCe

"Hey, I have to go bye CeCe see you tomorrow" said Rocky

Rocky went back to her apartment upstair

**Next day (Sunday)**

"Hey mom, I can't turn on the light" said CeCe

"That's because the energy is out" said Georgia

"How come?" asked CeCe

"Cause there was a thunder storm at night and the lighting hitted one of the wire outside" answered Georgia

"Mom, can we have toast for breakfast?" asked Flynn

"What did I tell you?" said Georgia

"The energy is out" said Flynn

"Yeah" said Georgia

"You can eat a bagel" said CeCe

"I'm going to work see you tonight" said Georgia

"Bye mom" said CeCe

"Good bye mom" said Flynn

"Hey everyone" said Rocky

"Are you coming here because the power is out?" asked Flynn

"No, I come here everyday" answered Rocky

"Right right" said Flynn

Flynn went to his room

"I'm bored" said CeCe

"Me too" said Rocky

Someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it Flynn" sad CeCe

"Wow..." said Rocky

"Hey guys, it's so nice to see you" said CeCe

"I know, we are so bored" said Ty

"What are you mean? Before I left the house you were beatboxing and having fun?" said Rocky

"Well, I got bored" said Ty

"I'm not use no energy thing" said CeCe

"I need to use the internet!" said Deuce

"Ugh... it's only 1 day i think..." said Ty

"Let's watch the news" said Deuce

"Dude, the power is out" said Rocky

"I forgot sheesh" said Deuce

"Did you heard me saying there was no energy" asked CeCe

"Yes..." answered Deuce

"Me and Ty is going to the park" said Deuce

"Why?" asked CeCe

"To meet girls of course" said Deuce

"You have a girlfriend Deuce" said Rocky

"Oh, not me him!" said Deuce

"Ugh..." said Ty

"Bye" said Ty and Deuce

**At night**

"I'm back from work" said Georgia

"Hi mom, wear a glowstick" said Flynn

"Why?"

"We couldn't find any candles" said CeCe

"Oh, come on" said Georgia

Rocky came in from the window

"Hi again" said Rocky

"Rocky, I see you also is wearing a glowstick" said Georgia

"Yeah, CeCe told me too" said Rocky

"CeCe, where are the candles" asked Georgia

"CeCe gave it away long time ago" said Rocky

"What? CeCe" said Georgia

"Thanks Rocky" said CeCe

"Sorry" said Rocky

Suddenly the powers are on again

"The power the power" said Flynn

"It's on again" said Rocky

"I think I won't be needing this glowstick anymore" said Georgia

"It's 11pm so go to bed" said Georgia

"Ok mom, see you tomorrow at schol Rocky" said CeCe

"Bye" said Rocky and she went back to her apartment upstair

**At the morning (school)**

"Tinka, what happen to your hair again?" asked CeCe

"CeCe, did you know that power was out?" answered Tinka

"Yeah, but there was power starting from yesterday night" said Rocky

"What!" said Tinka

"Hey sis" said Gunther

"Why is your hair smooth?" asked Tinka

"Because I took a shower" answered Gunther

"So there was power?" asked Tinka

"Yes!" said Gunther

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Tinka

" I thought you knew" said Gunther

"UGH..." said Tinka and she ran off to the washroom

CeCe and Rocky laughed

[THE END]


End file.
